A Day in The Office Of Berk
by Brandon Belisle
Summary: A Day in the Office of Berk. Toothless gets a management job on floor 46, and Hiccup sends his father into a wood barrel. Short Story. Very Random. Rated K Comments Welcome


-Hiccup-

Hiccup sat on the soft leather seat he was used to every morning. He pulled himself forward to his desk and straitened the pens randomly placed across the desk. The desk boy had not followed his instructions on how pens should be situated. This made Hiccups mood even more sour than it was. The day was new and the office looked perfect except for his pens. What could make this day any better? Hiccup thought to himself.

-Toothless-

Toothless stepped out of the elevator and onto the 46th floor where his office would be. He was new but he had heard many good things about the leader of the 46th floor. Toothless pulled his black suit with small lines running down the sides to a clean and comfortable fit. The dragon had fit into the suit perfectly thanks to his trusty tailor behind his apartment. Toothless stood there with a grin on his face ready for the day. _This will be a good day_. He told himself. Everything had gone as expected and the whole office looked exactly like it was described. All the cubicles where perfectly aligned into five straight rows, inside each held a small computer with a desk and chair. These where all the same, except what Toothless was really looking for was in the back of the office. Behind all the cubicles and constant busy bodies. The Management of the 46th floor, the place he had been assigned. With pride in his step Toothless stood tall on his two legs and pulled his tail in so as to not slap anyone. Step by step he passed the workers facing their computers. None of which seemed to notice his dark form lurk through the halls of office spaces. Toothless reached the end and stood in front of a black door with the words _Management_ inscribed on a metal plate. This was it, all Toothless had done to achieve greatness was behind this wall. A place of management. All alone, in charge. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

Taking a deep breath he reached out and turned the door handle. To Toothless's dismay it stopped half way. Toothless huffed and turned harder. The Knob squeaked under the stress and Toothless released his hold. _Maybe it's just stuck_. Toothless thought to himself. He then reached out again and grasped the knob tight turning with a large amount of force. At first it did nothing but stop, soon after however the knob began to turn farther. _Finally! _Toothless sighed in relief. He felt the knob give and he pulled, but this time instead of the door swinging open it fell completely off its hinges by his strength. Toothless had broken the knob and hinges. Toothless gasped as the door fell to the floor, his paw still had a grip on the knob. All he could do was hope that no one saw this mistake.

Toothless could not be more wrong, every worker who was in there Cubical was looking strait at him. Each held no expression, this gave Toothless a chill. Toothless resented to explaining why he was here. "I'm just going to my new office, the door seemed to be jammed and it looks like I pulled a little too hard. Please return to your work." When Toothless had finished the workers were still watching him. Again a chill fell down his spine. _Ok, maybe this day has been a little too good for me. _Toothless backed into his room and propped up the door blocking everyone's view. _T__hat's more like it. _

"What do you think you are doing! You break my door, gurgle your way around with my workers! You stopped reptile I otta have you Fired! What Floor do you work for! What…" Toothless jumped at the voice, it had come from behind a dark wood desk where a human sat on a leather chair. The only thing on his desk where five pens exactly straight. Toothless listened to the lecture for some time and started to hate the person, but something was different. Something about his face made Toothless melt. Toothless began to purr a low rumble. "This is not some kind of cuddle fest you useless child! Get this through your head and answer me strait! WHO ARE YOU!" Toothless gazed at him dreamily. "WELL!" He snapped out of his daze and gave the human a straight answer. "My name is Toothless, I'm from the second floor and I have been sent to take the management role. I have a paper to prove my story if you wish. But the real question is who are you and what are you doing in MY office?" Toothless said puzzled at the end.

The human looked at Toothless wide eyed. "Gurgles aren't going to help you here, if you need to go to the bathroom just say so." Toothless slapped his paw to his face. He then reached into his brief case that he had been lugging around and pulled out a yellow paper with a large amount of words written down. He handed the human the paper who then sat reading it for a long amount of time. "Toothless ehh, and you have been promoted to 46th Management. You must be good then ant getting your point across. Toothless gurgled here and there in explanation. "Right… Well we don't have a second room but, I guess until we have everything figured out you can sit on my couch and join my meetings." The human pointed to a soft looking piece of furniture motioning him to sit. Toothless did as he was told, it was obvious to him that this human knew what he was doing.

"My name is Hiccup, nice to meet you mister Toothless… Strange name, did your parents give you it?" Toothless replied as he always would. "Not sure, it's just what people called me one day" "And again with the gurgles.. ok this is going to be harder than I thought."

-Hiccup-

Hiccup slapped his hand to his face, of all the things he had to deal with it was a dragon with no way of communication. "Do you know your age?" Toothless gurgled and grunted. "Why do I even bother…" The intercom came on "Mr. Hiccup you have a visitor.. It's your father." "Send him in Lenny" Hiccup watched as a large bulk of a man walked down the hall of one of his perfectly aligned cubicles. "Now Toothless this is our first meeting, this man does not want his house taken from him. But we both know that all he does is drink, fight, and sleep all day. He has not paid a bill in years. So the company has decided to take his home away and give him a nice barrel to sleep in." Toothless nodded in approval and cracked his briefcase pulling out a pen and paper. _It must be for taking notes, at least my job I being noticed by someone._ Stoick picked up the now broken door and walked in, placing it back after he had entered. "Stoick, good to see you again and in full clothing this time" Toothless tilted his head in question , then he started writing on his pad. "Yes our last visit was not so.. pleasant.. when was it again?" Stoick looked confused. "It does not matter, do take a seat. He did so pulling up a small soft chair slinking into the seat.

He was a well built man, tall and wide at the same time. Although his attire was completely out of fashion and resembled that of a Vikings. This was obscured and made Hiccup chuckle under his breath. _That was so last month ago._ The smell was the worst of it all, dead fish and burnt hair. The worst mixture of all time.

"Mr. Stoick I believe you are hear on the account of your house am I correct?" "Yes" "Than I'm sorry to say that none of your claims have come up clean or even true. Your house will be repossessed by the end of the day. You have less than twenty four hours to leave your home." Hiccup was stern and honest, exactly how he wanted to be. "Son can't you cut your old man a break?" "This is not the place for flattery father, you have not paid a dime to upkeep and the time has come where you need to ether come up with the money or give it up for a nice wood barrel."

-Toothless-

"Don't worry, I would love to come and help you in moving into another house. I think I have a spare cave you can use, my treat!" Toothless said hoping that they would understand, he did not like conflict within family. "Just like my college Toothless said, it's time to move on. Now hop to it, family does not come first, work does. Now out so that my next appointment can come in" Hiccup said with a smile. "That's not what I said!" Toothless growled. Hiccup patted his shoulder when his father had left. "Thanks for supporting me bud."

Toothless slammed his paw into his face. "Humans will never understand…"

-WN-

SO RANDOM! Hah I was sitting and typing the next chapter to "New Life" when I thought of this. Super short and I just wanted to place my random story down.


End file.
